The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that displays an image, dividing it into a plurality of processing image areas, and allows selection of a desired processing image area from among them, an image forming apparatus, and a processing image selection method.
This type of information processing apparatus uses partial images cut out from a document image for displaying it in a list, thereby improving the visibility of the image that is to be displayed as a list.
In recent years, the image forming apparatuses have been requested of reduction in cost. A typical image forming apparatus is loaded with a highly functional LCD, such as a dot matrix LCD, such that the user can comprehend the contents of the partial images. With this image forming apparatus, the LCD, which is expensive, is responsible for an increased cost of the apparatus.